Pick A Date
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: Wordgirl gets to go on a blnd date and gets to chose from contestant number 1, contestant number 2, or contestant number 3. Bad Summary, so just read please!


**Hi I don't own any charaters here except me! No flames, but I would appreciate tips! Thanks! Plus, bold means I'm talking! **

**Welcome to Pick A Date! Our new contestant is, Wordgirl!**

(Applause as we see Wordgirl sitting on lawn chair. There also a door leading to where we see Scoops, Tobey, and Jack Spicer sitting on lawn chairs.)

Wordgirl fidgets around. "Why am I here?" she asked

**Well, you were the best contestant we had. It was you or Eileen, and we didn't want any trouble. **

Wordigirl winks and says "Got it."

**Remember neither Wordgirl nor the contestants know who they might go on a date with! Let's begin!**

Wordgirl asked with her voice a bit higher than normal "What is your favorite book?"

**Contestant number 1, you get to answer first!**

Scoops replied, in a deeper voice then usual, "The Daily Rag by Todd 'Scoops' Ming!"

"Actually I asked what your favorite book was." Wordgirl replied

Scoops blushed. "Well, The Daily Rag is one of my favorite things, but I did like Investigative Reporting for Kids."

**Now on two contestant number 2, what is your answer?**

Tobey nervously rubbed his hands together. "My favorite book would be Princess Triana and the Ogre of Castlebum." He said, with no British accent.

Wordgirl eyes brightend. "That's my favorite book ever!"

Tobey replied excitingly "Really! My favorite part is when Princess Triana kisses the Ogre."

Wordgirl interrupted "and he turns back into the long lost Prince Vanlandingham."

**Ok, then, conestant number 3, your turn.**

Jack Spicer is looking very confused by all of this and looks very perturbed. "How did I get here?" His voice was higher than normal

**Um, one moment. **(whispers)**Uh, I took you from ****Xiaolin Showdown**** so; you could um participate in this. Don't worry just answer the questions and you'll return to your world.**

Jack Spicer got up and angrily replied "What would happen if I leave right now?"

**I shock you.**

Jack quickly sat down. "Fine! My favorite book is Robots and You: A practical guide."

Wordgirl thought "that must be Tobey!"

Tobey at the same time thought "Someone else who, likes building robots!"

**This is fun. All right next question.**

Wordgirl said "If you were on a deserted island and could bring one thing with you what would it be"

Scoops spoke up first "papers and pencils, so I can write on what it like to be on a deserted island!"

Tobey scoffed, "I would bring a rescue boat. Then row myself to shore."

Jack smiled, "Ha. I just bring my jet pack, and fly away."

**Wow that's cool**

Wordgirl replies "I know!" 

**Oh, do you think you could finish this soon? I'm getting bored.**

Wordgirl sighed. Truth was she was reluctant to stop. She was having fun. She said bitterly "Last question, who do you admire and why? Constant number 1, you're first.

Scoops pondered carefully. "The Editor of The Big City Times," he stated, "because he has the best job there is. At least I know that's my dream job!"

Wordgirl smiled. "Contestant number two, who do you admire and why?"

Before Tobey could really think he blurted out, "wordgirl. She is beautiful, talented, strong, smart, amazing, wonderful, and I." He paused realizing what he had just said. Lowering his voice he continued " I really like her."

**Wow. I knew you like her, but that was, wow.**

Wordgirl was blushing. "That's sweet." She replied softly

**Anyway contestant number 3, what is your answer?"**

Jack replied smugly, "Chase Young."

"Who?" asked Wordgirl

Jack said, "Chase Young is the most evil person in the world! He is my idol! One day, I hope to do something evil enough to get his attention."

**Okay. Do you contestant want to know who your trying to win a date with?**

"Yes." said Tobey and Scoops.

"I don't care" replied Jack in a bored tone.

**It's none other than Wordgirl!**

Tobey face filled with dread. She heard what he said about her. On the bright side she might choose him and he go on a date with her without force! On the other side, she probably still hates me about the whole remote incident.

Scoops was ecstatic. If he went on a date with Wordgirl he could figure out her secret identity, and get to tell everyone he went one a date with her.

Jack just yelled "Who?"

**All right Wordgirl, who will it, be?**

Wordgirl had to ponder this. Contestant number 1 had to be Scoops. It would be a dream come true if he went on a date with her, but. She knew if he went on a date with Wordgirl he just pester her about her secret identity. No he should go on a date with Becky. Contestant 3 had to be Tobey. How many evil, robot-building, guys are there. He probably was faking knowing who she was so she might pick him. As for contestant number 2, well she couldn't lie he seemed pretty cool. He loved Princess Triana and really liked her. How did that sound familiar?

**Have you made a choice, Wordgirl? **

Wordgirl said confidently, "Contestant number 2."

Tobey gasped. He couldn't believe it! Wordgirl chose him! Then, again it was him or Scoops. Ugh, he hated that reporter. Plus the weird albino kid who liked robots.

**All right Wordgirl here are the contestants. Contestant number 1 was Todd 'Scoops' Ming. **

(Scoops walk out the door while applause is in the backround.)

"Hi Wordgirl" he says smiling his voice normal.

**Contestant number three is-**

Jack flies over the wall with his jet pack. "Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!" he said voice normal.

Wordgirl just looks at him strangely. "Wait if you're not Tobey, then that means.

**Yes. Contestant number 2 is Theodore Tobey McCallister III!**

Wordgirl was mortified. She chose Tobey! Tobey! She whispered to the narrator "Could I just leave and avoid the date?

**Well, you could, but I would have to shock you.**

Wordgirl scowled in annoyance. "Fine."

Tobey came out of the door blushing. "It's a pleasure to see you again Wordgirl."

Wordgirl said jokingly "this must be the first time I've been with you without worrying about robots."

Tobey added," You had a nice time with me at the library and the museum."

Wordgirl added "and ice cream. I didn't realize you liked me that much."

Tobey blushed, "I, I, I really didn't, mean to say that." He reprimanded himself for saying how much he admired her. "Um, albino boy, you build robots." He said with his normal voice, desprate to change the subject.

Jack said "Yeah. So what? Wait! What do you mean albino boy? My name is Jack Spicer, evil boy genius.

All of a sudden, a gap opened in the scene.

**Oh, no.**

A cowboy, a tiny boy who looked excited in robes, a taller tan boy with a green shirt and tan pants on with a weird glove thing on his hand, and a girl wearing a red shirt and a jean mini skirt with black long hair in pigtails.

"Xiaolin losers, what are you doing here?" Jack yelled

"To give you a most humiliating defeat Jack Spicer." Yelled the tiny boy

**Guys calm down. I brought Jack here to participate in our little game.**

Jack smiled." I'm not playing your little game anymore voice lady! In fact here British kid, watch my robots in action, Jack-bots attack!"

(Jack's robots go to attack everyone.)

Tobey scowled. "British Kid? I have you know my name is Theodore Tobey McCallister III!" He then smiled. "Not bad but watch this" Tobey said while pressing a button on his remote.

Tobey's giant robot came in and took out 5 of Jack's robots.

Wordgirl scowled at Tobey. "Great more robots I have to take out."

The little boy started to laugh. "A girl taking down a bunch of robots, no way girls are too weak to do that."

"What did you say Omi?" The girl growled at the boy.

"Nothing, Kimiko." Omi said sheepishly.

Kimiko growled. "Thought so juodolette flip fire!" She yelled launching fire taking out Toby's robot and three of Jack's.

"Good one" replied Wordgirl, surprised by her power. "Watch this!" she yelled taking out Jack's robots.

When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked. Tobey and Jack were shacked at the fact there were other evil boy genius. Plus Tobey still couldn't get over Wordgirl choosing him! Wordgirl and the other 4 were amazed that there were other good guys with supernatural powers. Scoops was just amazed by all of this and writing furiously.

**All right Jack are you happy now! Ok Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi will you all leave with Jack.**

"Fine. See you umm wait what was your name?" Kimiko asked

"Oh, yeah, we never were fully introduced, I'm Wordgirl. That Tobey," she said pointing to Tobey who waved at them, "and that Scoops." She finished pointed to the reporter who was still writing.

Clay said with a southern accent. "Nice to you, little lady. I'm Clay. This is Kimiko" he said pointing to her.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

"This is Raimundo or Rai for short." Clay said pointing to the taller boy.

"Hello." He said winking at her which made Wordgirl blush. Plus, make Tobey's and Kimiko's anger spike.

"And the last member of the team Omi" finished clay pointing to Omi.

Omi smiled widely at her then said "for a girl your skills are most excellent."

Wordgirl anger rose at this, but decided not to say anything about this and said "so are you going to stay or what?"

Omi stared at her like she had grown a second head. "No we must save our world from evil, and Master Fung would be displeased at our absence."

**Umm. Guys, I have to wrap this up so, could you all go back to your own worlds. **

"No! Don't have them leave I was having a pleasant talk with Jack here." Tobey whined.

"I have to go Tobey." Jack smirked "If I want to take over the world I'm going to have to stay where I belong." Jack said.

Rai said in bored tone "All right time to go. Golden tiger claws!" With that a gap open and Jack and the rest of them went off."

Scoops yelled "This will make the best story ever! I got to type this up!" He then left Wordgirl and Tobey alone to type his story.

Tobey was the first to speak. "So want to get ice cream?"

Wordgirl said. "Only because I have to." She smiled.

With that the two ran off to get ice cream.

**Me: Woo hoo first story finished! I might have them come back I don't know you guys decide.**

**Tobey: its plot is terrible though.**

**Me: I get it Tobey.**

**Jack: Hi Tobey.**

**Tobey: Jack! Nice to see you!**

**Me: Will you leave me alone!**

**Tobey and Jack: Robots attack!  
Me: (eyes widen and runs off)**

**Wordgirl:*sigh* Please rate and review. Also she knows the plot was lost. Now if you excuse me, WORD UP! (She flies to save me from the robots)**


End file.
